


Shirts: John Shelby

by twistedrunes



Series: Shirts [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Pregnant with John's child, you feel tired, fat and uncomfortable. It might be your first time pregnant but John has been through this before. All you want is an hour to yourself and a quiet bath. John goes out of his way to make sure you know just how much he loves you just as you are.





	Shirts: John Shelby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Shelby boys reactions to coming home to find you wearing his shirt.

"I just need an hour to myself.” You reply to your husband’s query if you were alright, your voice muffled by the table you have your face pressed against.

“Right.” Your husband, John, replies rubbing his hand tenderly between your shoulder blades and working his way down to your lower back. You don’t lift your head as you listen to the sound of his footsteps going into the hall. “Alright, everyone in the backyard!” He calls to the children, who all barrel through the kitchen and into the backyard. You hear John walk up the stairs. You groan expecting a child’s cry at any moment. But it’s John who interrupts you first. “Come on love, upstairs I’ve run you a bath.” You sigh and allow him to help you upstairs. He kisses you gently and rubs your stomach fondly before closing the door and leaving you to it.

You grunt with the effort of lowering yourself into the bath. Sighing as the warm water takes your weight. You rest your feet on the edge of the tub, sinking down, so the water is up to your neck. You let your eyes close. The knock on the door makes you curse under your breath.

“Sweetheart?” John says.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” You say grabbing the sides of the bath.

“No, no, love you stay there. I’m just taking the kids to Pol’s for a bit. When you’re finished there, just pop into bed and have a relax ‘ey? Put your feet up. I’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks.” You call, before sinking back into the bath, your eyes closing as you enjoy the warmth and the quiet.

Starting to feel a chill as the water cools you heave yourself out of the tub and dry yourself off. You take the robe John has left for you behind the door, you sigh as it only just meets around your middle. You waddle into the bedroom to find John waiting for you. “Jeez, you look amazing.” He says wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in for a kiss.”

“Yeah, for an elephant.” You moan sinking down onto the bed.

“No darling, just amazing.” He says earnestly opening up the wardrobe and pulling out a dress for you. “Come on, get dressed. Pol’s gonna look after the kids for a couple of days, and we’re going to London. Just the two of us for a bit ‘ey.”

“But,” You begin.

“No. No arguments. I’ve packed for you, and everything's sorted, so just put ya dress on and then we can go. I’ve even made a booking for dinner at Bianchi’s.” He says shooting you a cocky look.

You start to well up, “Really? But why?”

“Yes really.” John drops down next to you on the bed, taking your face in his hands. “Because I love you. Because, you’re having my baby. Because, you love my other babies like they’re your own. Because, you’re amazing. Because, I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, and I want to show you off. That’s why.” He says kissing the tip of your nose.

* * *

“Thank you for a lovely evening.” You say to John as you stand in your hotel room overlooking Hyde Park. He’s standing behind you, chin resting on your shoulder arms wrapped around you, one hand stroking your belly.

“The night is still young.” He says kissing your neck gently, his hand rising to your breast and squeezing gently. “Fuck.” He hums, grazing his teeth over your earlobe as your nipple hardens in his palm. You can’t help but smile. He’d been ‘accidentally’ brushing against your breasts all evening knowing how sensitive you were at the moment. 

You’ve been flirting all night. You, pressing your toes between his legs during dinner and caressing him. Him, pushing you against a wall on the way home and kissing you like a dying man.

John rolls his hips, pressing the bulge in his pants against your ass. You push back slightly and sway your hips from side to side. John groans, sucking on the delicate skin below your ear and pulling you back hard against him. His thumb rubs against your nipple hardening it further, causing you to arch your back and moan softly. Your palm slams against the glass above your head for support. “Fuck baby, you know what that does to me.” John groans in your ear.

“Mm-hmm.” You hum “Do you wanna frisk me?” you tease arching your back further so trying to get the pressure of John’s cock where you want it most. You slide your hands up, so both arms are fully extended above you, leaning your forehead against the cold glass.

John slips around the front of you, pulling your face to his and kissing you needfully. “Yes.” He swallows hard. You nod, slipping your shoes off and digging your toes into the carpet. He holds your eye, his hunger apparent.

“Well come on then,” you tease, arching your eyebrow as you part your legs slightly. John presses his lips to yours again quickly before slipping back under your arm and behind you. He presses himself up hard against you, his hands over yours before dragging them down your arms. Reaching your shoulders, he continues up your neck his fingers gripping your hair. He tugs gently opening your neck up to him. He sucks hard where your neck meets the top of your shoulder. You stand on your tiptoes and bite your lip with the pleasure of it. His hands resume their investigation, sliding over shoulders and down your back. Reaching your ass, he drops to one knee, his hands sliding down your legs. Before they glide back up the inside of your thighs, you moan softly as his fingertips brush against the edge of your panties.

John stands again, his hands skimming over your hips before ; I up your sides and to your breasts. You lean back against John as he kneads your breasts, whispering in your ear how amazing they feel. His hands slide down to your stomach, using long, languid strokes to caress you. He kisses his way up your neck, telling you how beautiful he finds you and how turned on he is between each kiss. His lips brush against your ear “I’m sorry ma’am, but the search was inconclusive we’ll need to do a full strip search.” He says firmly.

You turn your head towards him, biting your lip as you nod. John takes a step back and undoes the zip of your dress. You shiver slightly at his delicate touch. Moving closer again he guides one hand down from the glass and out of the sleeve and repeats the process on the other arm. Your dress falls to your ankles. John presses behind you, his hands pushing yours back against the glass firmly. “Look down there,” he says hoarsely “all those people down there, if they’d only look up, they would see how perfect you are. Poor sods don’t know what they’re missing.”  His hands travel down your arms, faster this time, down your back, over your ass to your hips. John kneels again hands roaming further this time as he explores your legs. You jump a little when his fingers brush over the satin of your panties. “Do you want these off too?” He asks teeth grazing your ass.

“Please.” You sigh.

John’s fingers hook into the fabric at your hips yanking the underwear down in one swift movement. You gasp at the sensation, fingers squeaking against the glass as you try to hold on. John presses his lips to your lower back. He guides your leg up, removing it from both dress and underwear before repeating the process on the other leg. He bundles the dress and lingerie in a ball and shoves them behind him, kicking it further away with his foot.  

“Fuck” you cry as you feel his lips press against you. Your forearms pressing against the glass to steady yourself.

“Fuck babe; you taste so good.” You hear John moan.

You can’t help but giggle at the fact that you can’t see him under your belly. Happily, John ignores you and continues to caress you with his tongue. His hands roam over your thighs, alternating between barely there and grasping handfuls of you and pulling you closer. John’s tongue finds your clit, and he flicks it gently. “Fuck.” You groan again feeling your knees weaken. John chuckles against you and sucks on you gently. You can’t help but rock your hips against him. You reach down desperately tugging at his hair. “Please babe, I need you to fuck me.”

John hums against you in agreement and is standing behind you again in a moment. He tugs at your hips gently, bending you over to gain easier access to you. Taking himself in hand, he positions himself at your entrance. You push back against him, sighing in satisfaction as he pushes himself into you. John wraps his arm around your waist straightening you up as he thrusts up into you. Your cheek is pressed up against the window, your rapid breath causing condensation to bloom across the glass. John’s hand slides from your stomach down between your legs, his deft fingers quickly finding their target.

As soon as the pads of his fingers come in contact with your clit you feel the beginnings of your orgasm “John,” you moan.

“I know babe, come on, cum for me.” He encourages, fingers working faster as he thrusts into you. He tips you over the edge when he catches your nipple between his fingers and squeezes. His strong arms hold you as you shudder. “So good.” He whispers as he reaches his climax, hips bucking. You sag against him as you both relax. John turns you, pushing your back up against the window, his thigh between your legs for support, as he kisses you fervently, brushing the hair from your face. “I love you.” He says between each kiss. You drape your arms around his shoulders, using him to support you, your legs still shaky. “You gone all weak at the knees 'ey love?” John asks, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. You roll your eyes. John cocks his eyebrow and sweeps you up, carrying you to the bed. Once there he tucks you in, grabbing extra pillows from the cupboard to tuck between your knees and under your belly. When he’s satisfied you’re settled he climbs in and snuggles up behind you.    

* * *

You wake aware that John is missing from the bed. You open your eyes and see him tugging on his jacket. Seeing you awake he smiles and comes and kisses you. “Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just gonna go get some cigars and a paper, you want anything?” He asks his hand sweeping over your hip.

“Mm, strawberries.”

“Anything for you right. I’ll be back soon, you just relax.” He says pulling the comforter up over your shoulders.

Not even ten minutes after he has left you groan, realising you need to pee, again dragging yourself out of bed you waddle to the bathroom. Once up you decide you can’t be bothered lying down just to get up again. You open the suitcase and start unpacking your clothes. You sit to put on your clean panties, unable to balance sufficiently to do so standing up and put on your bra. You try all three dresses John has packed, but none of them is big enough, they are all pre-pregnancy dresses. You look for your dress from last night, but it’s under the settee, and you can’t reach it. Lip trembling you snatch up John’s discarded shirt from yesterday, which is still hanging off the back of the chair. You sniff it deeply before slipping your arms into the sleeves and attempt to button it up. You start to properly cry when you can’t get the bottom four buttons to close.

“Is that my shirt?” YJohn asks, the excitement evident in his voice as he comes in the door finding you, in his shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. “Fuck I love it when you wear my shirts.” He continues. You can hear him dropping his packages on the table. Coming to stand in front of you he frowns seeing your tear-stained face. “Hey, hey what’s the matter?”

“I’m too fat, and nothing fits me so I’m going to have to stay inside all day or I’ll be arrested for gross indecency.” You sob. John stands in front of you, tongue stuck between his lips, eyebrows raised. “What are you staring at?” You snap.

John rubs his hand over his hair to the back of his neck. “Fuck babe, you go out like that, and I’ll be the one arrested.” He says, reaching his fingers out and brushing them over your naked stomach.

“Don’t tease me.” You say.

“Seriously love, you’re the one doing the teasing. I’m in grave danger of passing out here.” John says, palming his cock through his pants.

“John, don’t make fun of me.” You say burying your face in your hands.

John doesn’t say anything for a little while. Finally, his hand comes to your cheek, “Babe, look at me.” You shake your head. John gently pulls your hands from your face. You’re greeted by the sight of him stark bollocks naked with an absolutely raging hard-on.

“What are you doing?” You ask with a laugh.

“Best lie detector in the world this.” He nods to his waist. “Can’t fake it. You are so fucking hot, always. But in my shirt, with your belly full of my baby. Fuck.” He flops down on the bed next to you. “Come here, have a cuddle.” 

“You do not want a cuddle.” You reply.

“No” He laughs “but it’s a good start.” Pulling you down to him and wrapping his arms around you. He kisses your cheeks, wiping the tears away. “I love you.” He says burying his face in your neck, nipping at the skin. You moan softly. “Starting to feel better?” John teases gently pushing his knee gently between yours and pulling his leg up, so his thigh is pressed up high between your legs.

“Mm,” You agree, rubbing your hand down his chest as you start to grind against his thigh.

John’s hands slip into your underwear pushing them over your butt, you pull your knees up, and John removes them, tossing them aside. You begin to undo the buttons on your shirt. “Leave it on,” John growls softly. His hands coming to your hips and guiding you on top of him.

“I’ll squash you.” You say quietly.

“No babe, you won’t, plus I want to see you.” He reassures you, his hands rocking your hips, so you’re grinding on his thigh. You rest your hands on the firmness of his chest for support as your breathing becoming deeper. You adjust yourself again, so you’re straddling his hips, trapping his cock between you. You moan as one as your slickness coats him, and he bumps against your clit.

“Fuck.” You hiss as Johns hands roam up your thighs to your stomach and then your breasts. “John,” you pant lifting yourself up. John knows what you need and takes himself in hand again, guiding himself into you as you lower yourself down again. Once you’re settled, he takes your hands in his, supporting you. You can’t help but admire the definition in his arms and shoulders as he flexes.

“God, you look beautiful.” John sighs, his eyes roaming over your hungrily.

You start to lose yourself as you slide up and down his cock, moaning as you get closer to your release. You guide John’s hand between your legs, he immediately rubs his thumb over your clit. “Fuck.” You cry, leaning back, your hands on John’s thighs for support as his thumb and cock both hit the perfect spots. “Oh Fuck!” You cry again as your orgasm rocks you. John watches you, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He waits until the storm has passed before grabbing your hips and thrusting against you wildly, reaching his release moments later.

You rest your forehead against John’s chest while you catch your breath, he strokes you hair and back. Exhausted you roll to your side. John quickly positions pillows around you, before spooning himself in behind you. John continues to kiss you and stroke you tenderly. “I’ll go buy you a new dress in a bit.” He says soothingly. “Then we can come back here, and you can wear my shirt again.” He says kissing the back of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr, find more of my work including headcanons.  
> https://twistedrunes.tumblr.com


End file.
